Eiri's Passion
by Lil Dobe
Summary: Eiri is at it again, will his behavor towards his Shindo ever stop?


Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue because I definetly do not own them.

Summary: Eiri and Shuichi have another fight will this two ever stop. Read and find out.

Pairing: Yuki and Shindo

"Eiri's Passion"

Well the day today was very quiet that was until…"Yukiiii!!!!"

The damn brat... Yuki stood up…Shindo was already where he was at "What?"

"Can I ask you something Yuki?"

"What is it brat?"

"Do you love me?"

"No I don't now was that all"

"Why don't you love Yuki if we've been dating for 6 months now and some fights here and there that doesn't stop me from loving you but all I want to know is why don't you love me Yuki?"

"Listen I know we've been dating for 6 months but you have to understand it takes me time for me too love someone ok"

"Ok Yuki...well listen I need to go im already late to sound check as it is I'll call you from where I am I don't want you worrying if I don't call so bye Yuki" Shuichi went over to Yuki and gave him a kiss. When he left Yuki went over his computer and opened up a Page 1 of 1 saying _**"Journal"**_

_**March 13, 2006 **_

_**Well Shuichi just left…but all well im hoping he'll never read this…but I just don't know how to tell him I love him I do I really do. But I don't know something is holding me back from telling him…every I love you from him every kiss he gives me I just want to hold him and never let him go and yes I do worry when he doesn't call me but he doesn't know he doesn't even know that every day I've been trying to tell him that I love him but I don't know whether or not I should tell him.**_

_**It kill's me seeing him with Hiro instead of me…and well all you can say is yes I am jealous of him…because he known Shuichi more than me they been best friends since I don't know and see that's what im talking about I don't even know how long they been friends I always push him off or ignore him when his telling me about his life and he may think I don't care but I do…I just don't know how to tell him I need an answer most of all I need help.**_

_**Im just hoping well I've been hoping he will just stay with me for one whole day him not going to sound check or whatever he goes too…man I hate this tonight I'll make sure that tonight I'll tell him. But right now I have to go because the phone is ringing and he did say he was going to call. So as of right now everything typed down I mean it and I hope it goes well.**_

_**Eiri Yuki!!**_

He stands up and goes over where the phone is at…he pick's it up and answers with his brief "Hey brat"

"Hey Yuki I miss you what are you doing? You know what im doing…just for you to know I'll come home early today I just want to spend some time with you I feel like im becoming really distant from you ya know… so I'll be coming home at 4:30 ok?"

"Okay just for you to know…._Should I tell him I miss him… no not now it's too hard for those words to come out_

"Yuki you there?"

"Yeah im here well listen I need to finish typing my story I'll see you at what time again?"

"You'll see me at 4:30"

"Yea I'll see you at 4:30 and I need to tell you something and it's important"

"Okay well I got too go bye"

"Bye brat" they both hanged up and well Yuki just went back to his office finishing his story.

At Sound Check

"Hey Hiro just finished talking to Yuki and I told him I'll be there early"

"That's good Shuichi…did he you know tell you anything else besides on what you and him where talking about"

"Umm yeah he did he told me he need's to tell me something important…and im worrying I hope is nothing bad I don't want him going back to New York and me dragging him back over here I don't want to go thru it again" You could see little crystal tears already about to flow down his cheeks.

"Aw don't worry im sure is nothing bad just for you to know im here and so is he" (referring to keyboarder I forgot his name)

"Yeah I know I just can't wait"

Back at home…

Where's my box of cigarettes ah their they are. He grabs the cigarette pack and takes one out lights it up and smokes it…_Man I sure hope I don't mess this up._ He looks at his watch is 4:02 I have 28 more minutes left I better take a shower. He stands up and heads towards the bathroom he stops and looks at his reflection _You damn brat you make do things I don't want to do I just can't wait till 4:30 I've been wanting to tell you since a month ago but I didn't have courage to do so today defiantly im telling you that I love you with so much passion. _

He takes off his shirt pants underwear and so it just happens he has an erection by thinking of him and by hearing his voice he gets inside the shower and turns on the knob till is completely cold he slides his hand down his chest and towards his erection he slowly starts jacking off and teases himself a bit he starts a slow rhythm but goes fast when he thinks of Shuichi he finally cum's with a low moan and the name of his lover.

He washes himself off and gets grabs a towel and wraps it around his hips he looks at the clock and its 4:16 damn I seriously need to stop this. He goes to his room and changes and looks at the clock again its 4:21…9 more minutes and his home. I can't wait any longer… I need to tell him how I feel today not tomorrow or the next day but today.Ok the time right now is 4:28 2 more minutes. He walks to the living room and waits there grabs a cigarette and lights it up and smokes it while he waits.

At exactly 4:30 he hears the doorbell ring. He stands up and he notices his palms is sweating…he wipes them off on his pants. He slowly but casually opens the door and standing there is Shuichi…Yuki grabs him and kisses him passionately when they part Shuichi asks "What was that for"

"For being cute" He grabs Shuichi's hands and takes it in his and they both walk hand in hand in the living room "So is there something important you need to tell me"

"Um yeah"_C'mon Yuki you can do this stop being such a coward_."Shuichi for the last month I've wanted to tell you this but I haven't had the courage to tell you so here it goes."

Shuichi is seated by him hearing very closely to what his going to say he gave him a quick kiss on his lips to get him going.Yuki cleared his throat and said the 3 words Shuichi wanted to heat "I love you Shuichi"His jaw hit the floor that's what his been trying to here him say and he said it he jumps up and kisses him passionately…so in that one kiss and the 3 words he said was almost too perfect and so his waiting on what will happen next on his life chapter.


End file.
